bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Ujikin TOKIO
Ukijin TOKIO (宇治金TOKIO Ukijin TOKIO) is a character of the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is called Not Nice Cream in the english anime. History with the Former Maruhage Empire Ukijin TOKIO is a walking bowl of "ujikintoki" (a Japanese style shaved ice, changed in the dub to pistachio ice cream) who has a face on the bowl. His body has two arms and legs, and a short-haired beard that encircles his entire mouth. He was the Former leader of F-Block, and was first seen awakening from his hundred year sleep with the other generals. They are informed that Bo-bobo has become a threat to the empire of today, and has even defeated one of the Former Empire's generals! Their base is the area that Bo-bobo is headed to next; Tokoro Tennosuke's abandoned amusement park! Ukijin TOKIO sets up his base at the "Runaway Robot Range" area of this amusement park, and is the first of the generals to meet the rebels. He fights alongside lesser generals, Chisuisui and Star Saber, and demands that Bo-boboan the others pick three people to fight against him. Once Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke (Jelly Jiggler) and Hatenko step into the arena, the fight begins. Fight against the afro warrior Ukijin TOKIO immeadiatly sets off a special robot named Gadget Kun (ガジエト 君 Gajeto kun), that runs around the changeable tracks of the arena, which smashes anyone in its path! This, along with the former generals being able to predict the robot's path, creates problems for the rebels, and they realize that they must destroy Gadget Kun first. Bo-bobo distracts the generals (and the robot) by taking pictures of them, and removing one track pieces, causing the robot to fall and blow up... the entire arena! But the arena and Gadget Kun survives, and it continues it's patrol. TOKIO then tries to force Bo-bobo into a situation where the afro warrior must eat him (if he does, he'll be frozen solid), but Don Patch knocks him over instead! The fight still is in TOKIO's favor; he and his henchmen use their "S.F abilities" to increase their powers individually! This move causes TOKIO to turn into a giant UFO (in the english dub a hot air balloon), and he now shoots his enemies from above (he mainly shoots rabbit food at his opponents)! His attack finally fails him when Bo-bobo invades the UFO and weakens him, leaving him vulnerable to Hatenko, who locks him and causes him to fall on his own teammates! When their S.F. abilities wear off, TOKIO becomes determined to win, as he doesn't want to go back to begging for money on the beach! Tennosuke hears his story and tells him about his miserable life of trying to sell himself in a grocery store, causing the ice cream general to back away from the trio in fear. Bo-bobo then drags him on a tour of seven of the most unfair cities in the world! In his time spent visiting unfair situatiions in Sydney, Australia, New York City, New Zealand, Tokyo, and New Delhi, Ukijin TOKIO becomes frustrated and weakened by the unfair and dangerous situations! The seventh and fnal city is one made up by Bo-bobo where the afro warrior knocks them all out with a volcanic eruption! Only hours later, Ukijin TOKIO regains conciousness and goes after the rebels in the giant coin machine! He tries to enter via the exit slot,... only to be shot out in the form of an odd looking statue! Ukijin TOKIO is then truly defeated. New Emporer Playoffs After being defeated in the amusement park, Ukijin TOKIO and some of the other former generals try their luck in the New Emporer Playoffs, where the winner will become the next leader! Ukijin TOKIO tries to assist the other former leaders in the "Life or Death Triple" medal game...only to be thrown out almost instantly. He is first seen in the playoffs in an underwater passageway, only to be discovered by Beauty and Don Patch. Remembering them as his enemies,... TOKIO immeadiatly asks for their assitance! Knowing that the gaurd Seijuro is lurking at the end, he needs all the assitance he can get, and asks for them to help him. They agree, but once at the end, their efforts against Seijuro are useless! Luckily, Halekulani appears and destroys the gaurd with no effort at all! Seeing how strong he is, TOKIO abandons Beauty and Don Patch and sides with Halekulani under the belief that the money master will be the next Maruhage Emperor (but mainly he is in awe of Halekulani's money)! TOKIO's feeling is almost correct. He and Halekulani make it all the way to finals with only 10 other participants. But they are all unexpectedly attacked by Reverse Maruhage Empire soldiers, LOVE and Crimson! TOKIO is beaten by the duo, and is used as a sacrifice to power up their vessel the Yamiking! Once his power is drained, TOKIO and the other sacrifices are left weakened in a poorly drawn state. Luckily for them, Bo-bobo and the other rebels fight on their behalf, and after Reverse Emporer Hydrate is beaten, is form and energy return! TOKIO becomes emotional (Halekulani left him behind), and his friend Hanpen (A-block leader of the Former empire) checks on him to see if he is okay,... only to get rejected by the Ice cream general for siding with Bo-bobo (even though he himself sided with Bo-bobo's allies)! Ukijin in Shinsetsu He later appears in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He and some of his friends from the former empire are now targets for the Neo Maruhage Empire for their failures! They try to rebel, only to wind up defeated by members of the IXEX! After he witnesses Princess Chinchiro defeat Lambada, Jeda the Wind God, and Rububa the Bubbles, he begs for mercy and even says that she can eat the ice cream that makes up his head! He never appears again after this. Powers Ukijin TOKIO is a master of "Natsu Shinken" (Fist of Summer:夏真拳); as such, he is able to create circumstances similar to the summer season or fire ice cream at his opponents. The ice cream in his head also acts as a weapon; if any of his opponents eat it, they will be frozen in place! He can also act as a healer towards his henchmen by letting them eat the ice cream,... but it could result in a brain freeze. Attacks *Super Summer Fist: Ice Cream Slamwich: Ukijin TOKIO launches ice cream from his head at the opponent. Used against Bobobo, Hatenko, and Jelly Jiggler. *Really Big Toe: Ukijin TOKIO extends his foot to hit the opponent. Used against Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler. Super Fist of Summer: Vacation Rental House: Ukijin TOKIO transforms the battlefield into a rental house during the summer. He then attempts to make the opponent taste him in order to freeze him solid. Used against Bobobo. *Energy Restore: Turbo Trio Salvo: Restores Chisuisui's and Star Saber's energy by having them eat his ice cream. However, it also gives them brain freeze. *Chocolate Covered Rabbit Food: The Most Powerful Energy the World has Ever Known: Launches chocolate rabbit food from his cannons while in SF mode. (The bunny food is later revealed to be robot food). Used against Bo-bobo, Hatenko, and Jelly Jiggler. *Hell Oyster Ice Attack (地獄カキ氷アタック Jigoku Kaki Kōri Atakku)/Homemade Mini-Ice Cream Sundae Attack: Makes several mini ice cream sundaes appear in the sky and aims them at the opponent. Originally used against Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Dengakuman, and Softon; but Ukijin TOKIO rushes in front of them and eats the sundaes stating, "Those mini sundaes are too good to waste on scum like you scum!" *Ice is Nice: essentially, it is an attack used to freeze things, whether it's water or air. Other Status *Episode appearances: 55-56, 60-61, 70-71, 75-76 *Manga appearances: 196-196.5 *Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Trivia *Ukijin TOKIO may have been the only former general to truly use his S.F. ablilites.